Holy Heffalumps! It’s a Camping Trip! Yeehaw!
by TsukiUmii
Summary: When their Plane crashes, what will Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, And Kurama do when they are stranded in the jungle? They have no powers and Hiei has his Katana and Kurama has his Rose. Plus, Yoko is a gangster! Hilarious! Haha! R&R Needed!
1. Flabby Butts and Peanuts

**Holy Heffalumps! It's a Camping Trip! Yeehaw!**

**Disclaimer: Hi! We Are Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! With our new fic similar to Holy Heffalumps, It's An All Boy Sleepover but this time it's a camping trip and is with the YYH gang. Yes, yes. Tis' me, the wonderful TSUKI doing this chapter. OH yes, the enjoyment. Well, hope ya like this fic as much as our other fics. If you haven't read the others, then I suggest you do! For Sure!**

**Gaara: Yo, Why am I here!?**

**Tsuki: YOU are in the wrong category Gaara! You belong with the other fics, off with you!**

**Umii: Gaara!!!!!!**

**Gaara: Das' G-Bizzle yo! (A/N- You got to read the Holy Heffalumps Fic to get it. Gaara is a Gangster. FO Shiz.)**

**Tsuki: G-Bizzle, I told YOU to leave!!!**

**Umii: Aw, but he doesn't have to! I love him!**

**Gaara: Yeah, er'body does! Anyway, I'mz upset, straight up, FO shiz yo!**

**Umii: Aw, Why!?**

**Gaara: I NEVA got my bottom Grill, Yo! Das' mas' disappointment. It ruined my steet cred, FO shiz!**

**Tsuki: Uh-Huh, I bet it did. **

**Umii: Poor Gaara!!!**

**Gaara: G-BIZZLE! And yes, go on and read the danged fic a' ready!

* * *

**

**-In Koemna's Office-**

"**Hey, I have another mission for you! Woot! And this time, it'll be a bit funner!!!! Whee!" Koemna said spinning around in his chair.**

"**I don't find joy in anything…" Hiei said depressing the mood.**

"**WELL ANYWAY, you four will be going to Jamaica for you payment. I'm running out of cash! Um anyway, there you will meet Botan, Keiko, Shizuru, and I there! BUT since I ran out of money, YOU will be piloting the plane yourself! Whee, Have Fun!!!!" Koemna said as he ran out of the chair, grabbing his luggage on the way.**

"**Holy Crap, Man! Do anyway of you know how to pilot a plane!?" Yusuke said asking Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara. Then, they all shrugged. **

"**Well I call shotgun!!! Ha-ha! AND I call Kurama to be Pilot since he is the smartest!" (A/N- I HAD to say that) called Kuwabara.**

"**Well really, I don't know have to pilot a plane! And, if anyone would have better control, it would be Yoko." Kurama said transforming into Yoko Kurama. (A/N- I wish I was there to take pictures! Ha-ha!) **

"**Wait, I need to change my clothes…." Yoko Said as these magical sparkles appeared and he now had his gangster outfit on. He had a white Tee and baggy jeans. He also had his three gold and silver chains. **

"**You cannot forget these!" Yoko Said as he popped in his grill. **

"**FO Shizzle, Yo!"**

**They all ran onto the plane and all took their seats.

* * *

**

'**_How da heck ya posed' ta work dis' junk!?' _Yoko Said pressing random buttons as the plane suddenly took off with a blast.**

**-In the Air-**

"**Hey Yoko, Do you have any peanuts!? On every plane there are SUPPOSED TO BE PEANUTS ON A PLANE!!!!" Kuwabara said looking for some. **

"**Kuwa, calm down, Yo! Ya might knock somethin' ova, fo shiz!" Yoko said pushing Kuwa when his butt was in his face. When Kurama pushed him, Kuwabara fell forward and hit the big red self destruct button.**

"**HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLY CRAP!!!! Run den' Jump, Yo!" Kurama said as he ran when the plane started to shake.**

"**WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO!" Yusuke asked, well screamed.**

"**LONG STORY, SHORT, KUWABARA IS A FRIGGIN' IDIOT YO!" Kurama said as he opened the evacuation door. (A/N- The YYH characters have no powers but they have their weapons! Well, Hiei has his Katana and Kurama has his rose, but it doesn't transform or anything.)**

"**Well, I could've told you that…" Hiei said practically emotionless.**

**Yusuke jumped, then Kurama, then Kuwabara stopped. **

"**WTF ARE YOU DOING KUWABARA! JUMP!" Hiei yelled.**

"**But, I'm afraid of heights!" Kuwabara said crying.**

"**Heights, my foot!" Hiei said kicking Kuwabara off the plane, then Jumping Off Himself.

* * *

**

**-Somewhere In A Jungle-**

"**Kuwabara, Yo Friggin Idiot! This is your entire fault! You and your freakin' stupid peanut-love!" Yoko yelled At Kuwabara as he got up from the pile of trees they all landed on.**

"**But, I was hungry!" Kuwabara complained.**

"**YOU BAKA! THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT! I SHOULD KILL YOU NOW!" Hiei said pulling out his sword.**

"**Whoa, Hiei! Don't blame me! Blame Ghetto Fabulous over there! He shouldn't have pushed me in the first place!" Kuwabara said accusing Yoko.**

"**Well, if ya hadn't put yo BIG FLABBY BUTT IN MY FACE, I wouldn't have pushed it. Again, you and yo stupid peanut-love!!!!" Yoko said pointing to Kuwabara's butt.**

"**It's Not Flabby!" **

"**You never denied the big part!" **

"**Ok, it's Not Big OR FLABBY!"**

"**Too late now Flabby/ Big Butt! I shall call you Flag Butt, or even better Flatt! Ha-ha!" Yoko said laughing at his use of combined words.**

"**You wanna take this outside!?" **

"**We ARE outside Flatt! AND we gonna STAY outside cuz of yo' Stupidity AND LOVE OF PEANUTS! CURSE YOU!!" **

"**Well you-!" Kuwabara stopped when Hiei's Katana blade was at his neck.**

"**Both of you, Shut Up now or I'll kill you all. Five Seconds Flat." Hiei stated cold and simply.**

"**Whateva, yo." Yoko said checking his grill if it was damaged.**

"**So, what should we do now…?" Yusuke asked. No ideas were raised.**

**-At Dusk-**

"**Dang! It's ALMOST night, I'm hungry, We Have no food, we have NO shelter, AND we have no WAY to get out of this place! Argh!" Yoko said poking his stomach.**

"**OMFG! WE HAVE BIGGER WORRIES NOW!" Kuwabara said pointing at this big black shadow coming closer.**

"**What is that….?" **

"**It's a…….. HOLY CRAP! IT'S A BEAR! RUN YO!" Yoko said running and pushing Kuwabara out of the way.**

**_-Eeek! It's a Bear Attack!-_**

_**-END-

* * *

**_

**Tsuki: Hello! Ha-ha! How do you like the first chapter of Umii and I'd new YYH fic!? IT was rockin'. We were thinking of ideas on the way home, and it was hilarious! Ha-ha! Instead of writing fics, we should be working on our project that is Due March 9! Holy Crap! 9 days till due! We need to stop slacking! Anyway, R&R and keep reading. More hilariation will come up next cause' Umii is doing the next chapter. Sayonara FO' now!**


	2. Riverside Fishing and Bear Romancing

**Holy Heffalumps! It's a Camping Trip! Yeehaw!**

**Disclaimer: Yo! This time it's Tsuki AND Umii, Fo Shizzle. Umii is ova my house, Whee!! So, we are supposed to be doing our projectos that I mentioned in the first chapter, but… ya, we was havin' problemos.**

**Gaara: Yo! Wassup home skillets?**

**Umii: OMG! G-Bizzle!!!!!!**

**Tsuki: Where does he come from???**

**Gaara: The toilet, fo shiz. I had to take a crap, takin' some sharts in dere ya know!**

**Tsuki: ……………….**

**Umii: Um… Right on my brotha!**

**Tsuki: Peace, Yo! **

**Gaara: First you said Ride on my brothers!**

**Tsuki: but I fixed it! **

**Umii: Cause' I told you to!**

**Gaara: I ain't got nothin' to say no mo!**

**Tsuki: Think OF Something!**

**Gaara: This Is Why I'm Hot. This is why I'm hot. I'm hot cuz I'm fly. You ain't cuz not!**

**Umii: Yes you are!**

**Tsuki: -cough- Fangirl –cough-**

**Umii: WELL u shouldn't be Talking u…URUKI FANGIRL! –points to ur folder in favorites with 100 pics-**

**Tsuki: WELL, I have about 70 other people as well! –points to Gin with his eyes open- Fo Shiz!**

**Umii: gin is rockin'….FO shiz**

**Gaara: Fo Shizzle My Nizzle U-Bizzle!**

**Tsuki: -Runs away- Do as you please!**

**Umii:……………………-stares with a wtf face look-**

**Tsuki: Is it safe to come in!? Appropriatness!? **

**Gaara: Why doesn't anybody Shizzle my nizzle!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Umii: -still has the wtf face on-**

**Tsuki: -Runs away-**

**Gaara: I feel so UNLOVED! Anyway, we don't own any of the YYH characters! WACAW! AND any of the songs mentioned!

* * *

**

**All four of the crew were behind a bush running away from the bear. **

"**Somebody distract the bear!" Yusuke yelled.**

"**Uh…. I have an idea!!!" said Kuwabara.**

**Kuwabara grabbed Yoko's tail and pulled it and Yoko let out a scream and at the same time, farted.**

"**AHHH!!! DON'T PULL MY TAIL!" Yoko Screamed rubbing his tail.**

"**RAWWWRRR!!!!!" the bear roared as he heard Yoko's yells and farts.**

**The bear ran over and attacked the bush. Then Yusuke pushed Yoko right into the bear's path.**

"**RAWR!!!!" The bear said as he pounced on top of Yoko.**

"**Eeeeeek!" Yoko said as he was going to pass out from fear.**

"**Yoko, Do something!" Yusuke screamed from a far away distance.**

"**Uh…. Here have this!" Yoko said as he gave the bear his rose.**

**The bear sniffed it and then it turned into a rose whip.**

"**HYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Yoko said whpping the bear.**

**Hiei then started to softly sing:**

"**_I feel you creepin', I can see you from my shadow. _**

_**Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo. **_

_**Maybe go to my place and just kick it, like Taebo. **_

_**And possibly bend you over. **_

_**Look back and watch me **_

_**smack that, all on the floor, **_

_**smack that, give me some more, **_

_**smack that, 'till you get sore **_

_**smack that, oooh. **_

_**smack that, all on the floor, **_

_**smack that, give me some more, **_

**_smack that, 'till you get sore, _**

**_smack that, oooh. "_**

"…………………**.. WHAT THE HECK WOULD I DO DAT TO A BEAR FO!" Yoko said as he pushed the bear off of him.**

"**How do you even memorize those lyrics!?" Kuwabara asked.**

"**I have the CD and I downloaded the song onto my Ipod!!! Fo Shiz!" Hiei said accidentally saying the Fo Shiz part.**

"**Yo Hiei, don't be jockin' my style, Yo!" Yoko said as the bear went away.**

"**Uh… I'm a gangster too! Whee!" Hiei said as he spun in a circle and revealed his grill.**

"………………**.." They were all speechless.

* * *

**

**-In The Morning-**

"**Yo, I'm hungry!" Yoko said poking his stomach.**

"**Uh, me and Kuwabara will gather wood and junk to start fires and you and Hiei can go catch fish in the river!" Yusuke said as he and Kuwabara ran away.**

"**Um, Ok!"**

**-At The River-**

"**Yo, I'm not good at this! No fish are coming out. If they ain't comin' out, Ima bout to go all beast-master on this riva, ya know!" Yoko said sitting down.**

"**Well, I aint havin no luck either, Yo!" Hiei said stabbing rocks….**

"**Oh! THERES A FISH,YO!" Yoko said jumping up.**

"**I got dis!" Hiei said stabbing the fish.**

"**Hiei…."**

**Hiei stabbed the fish too much. It turned into dust, Poor fishy….**

"**ERG!" Yoko said bringing out his whip.**

"**IF I DON'T GET FOOD, YOU WILL PAY FOR IT HIEI! FEEL THE WRATH OF WHIPS! MUHAAHAHAHA!" Yoko said laughing maniacally.**

"**Ooh! I found a can…." Hiei said picking a random can out of the river.**

"**Beans….." **

"**We are going to share one can of beans between four people!?"**

"**I guess so!"**

**-Back At The Camp-**

"**We have food!" Hiei said.**

"**GOOD JOB!!!! YOU BROUGHT BACK ……. Beans…." Yusuke said dimming his mood.**

"**Yeah….."**

**-After They Ate The Beans-**

"**AGH! KUWABARA! GET YO FLABBY BUTT FARTS AND TAKE EM OUTSIDE!"**

"**It wasn't me!"**

"**My fault!" Hiei said..**

"**Ough!! Dang it smells!" Yusuke said.**

"**IT doesn't smell, it doesn't stink. It's worse, it STANKS! HOLY CRAP IM GONNA SUFFOCATE!!!! AGH!" Yoko said passing out from too much exposure to farts.**

**_-Fart Mania!-_**

_**-End-

* * *

**_

**Tsuki And Umii: Yo! New chapter is Up! Woto! WHEEEE! Don't ask about the random stuff that was in here. Yet again, we are still procrastinating! Haha.. SIX DAYS TILL DUE! TWO DISPLAYS AND A POEM! EEEK! Anyway…. 3/3 reviews are positive. Oh yes! Wheee!!!**


	3. Unexplainable Situations and Branches

**Holy Heffalumps! It's a Camping Trip! Yeehaw!**

**Disclaimer: Yes, yes. It's still both of us! Wheee! Still procrastinating and its due in three days! Oh no! Stupid country. What the heck are the five themes of geography anyway!? I am very upset, well we. **

**Tsuki: Yay! We thought of an Idea for a new fic.**

**Umii: Yes, yes! It's going to be a crossover fic!**

**Tsuki: Yes, it's going to be between Bleach and Naruto.**

**Umii: and it's a sequel to our Holy Heffalumps, It's an all boy sleepover fic that we did earlier. **

**Tsuki: Yes, it's where Gaara, the gangster teaches Gin Ichimaru, 3rd squad captain how to be a gangster. Why? We don't know.**

**Umii: Well, we love Gin cause' he is rockin'!**

**Tsuki: Oh yes! –Cough-**

**Umii: My love!!!!!!!!!!!!! –Cough-**

**Gaara: EXCUSE ME! You can't "teach" somebody ta be gangsta, you gotta be born wit it like me! –Flashes grill-**

**Tsuki: Yes, yes, BUT YOU ARE ANYWAY!**

**Umii: -kisses a picture of gin-**

**Tsuki: -make outs with a picture of Gin-**

**Gaara: I want some of that action! –Has threesome with both Gin pictures-**

**Tsuki: Eeeeek! Yaoi!**

**Umii: MY EYES!**

**Gin: What the heck!? G-Bizzle, where are your pants!?**

**Gaara: Um, I can explain yo!**

**Tsuki: Gaara, we don't wanna know...**

**Gin: I do!**

**Umii: Anyway, we'll settle this later. For now, just reread the disclaimer in Chapter 2. Fo Shiz, now, begone with ye!

* * *

**

**-In the Morning-**

"**Dang, what a horrible night! I suffocated!" Yoko said finally regaining consciousness.**

"**Don't complain! We all smelt the same stink…" Hiei said waking up.**

"**Hmaphugh…." Yusuke said rubbing his eyes.**

"**Ugh, I don't think we're going to survive…" Kuwabara said.**

"**Survival Tip Numero Uno, we need a fire. Kurama and I will stay here while Hiei and Kuwabara go off and find some wood. Go on now!" Yusuke said shooing them away.**

"**Fine, fine. Come on Baka." Hiei said dragging Kuwabara. (A/N- Hiei is being oddly cooperative)**

**-In the Woods with Hiei and Kuwabara! Yay!-**

"**Wood…. Wood…. Wood… where is this wood they speak of?" Hiei said searching under rocks and various places.**

"**Oh! Found one! Here, carry it Hiei!" Kuwabara said throwing a very large branch at Hiei. Hiei however wasn't paying attention and the branch hit him in the face.**

"**AGH!!! YOU IDIOT! DA HECK WAS THAT FOR!?" Hiei said rubbing his face.**

"**Sorry! I thought you were paying attention!" **

"**Yes, you thought... DON'T THINK! YOU AREN'T SMART ENOUGH TO THINK!" Hiei said pulling the branch off of his face.**

"**I am so smart!"**

"**Smart people don't throw SHARP branches at people's faces. My poor beautiful face! Do you know how much effort it takes to maintain this lovely face of mine!? NO, you wouldn't know because you are UGLY, you ugly gorilla. No, actually a gorilla is better looking than you."**

"**YOU ARE SO MEAN!" **

"**YOU GOT SPLINTERS ON MY FACE! DANG THEY HURT! YOU, GET THEM OUT!" Hiei said pointing to the numerous splinters on his face.**

"**Why me!?"**

"**I just explained to you! You freakin' threw a branch at my face!" Hiei said.**

"**Fine, fine. Stop complaining you big baby."

* * *

**

**-At the Campsite with Kurama and Yusuke! Whee!**

"**Da heck, Wonda' what's takin dem so long!" Yoko said playing with his hair.**

"**We should go and look for them!" Yusuke said getting up.**

"**What for, I hope they get eaten by bears, like what I almost got done to me, for shiz." Yoko said complaining.**

"**Just get up anyway, Geez!" Yusuke said dragging Yoko. **

**Yoko and Yusuke walked up the same path Hiei and Kuwabara did. Minutes pass by until they decide to stop and rest behind some bushes and trees.**

"**Dang, I think they did get eaten!" Yoko said putting his feet up on rocks.**

"**Uh… wait! I hear some voices…." Yusuke said leaning over the bushes.**

"**_Agh! Kuwabara! Pull it out!"_**

"**_Hiei, it's stuck in there! I can't get it out!"_**

"**_You put it in there! Dang you and your stupidity!"_**

"**_It's your fault! You're the one who dragged me with you!"_**

"**_Argh! Stop touching it! It's gonna get infected! ERG! Wash your hands for once in your life, you dirty gorilla!"_**

"**_You told me to pull it out! Fine then! I won't do it then!"_**

"**_I never told you to stop you Idiot!"_**

**Yoko and Yusuke were speechless. **

"**Um, I don't think we should intrude on their little party…" Yoko said sweat dropping.**

"**Yeah…" Yusuke said as they both left quite stunned. Well, until the same bear came back again.**

"**AGH!!!!!" Yoko said running away.**

"**Eeeeek!" Yusuke said as they both ran away from the bear until it chased them over the bushes (A/N- Over the bushes and through the woods, to Grandmother's house we go! Haha, I had to say that! Old songs, man!) And they ran into Hiei and Kuwabara.**

"**What are you guys doing here!?" Kuwabara asked.**

"**I think the question we should be asking you is what are YOU doing here!?" Yoko said as he started to bring out the rose whip! **

"**What do you mean!?" **

"**WE heard the conversation about pulling something out… and dirty hands. I'm so afraid to know!" Yusuke said backing away.**

"**WAIT! Me and that Ugly Gorilla! Yusuke, you must be drunk." Hiei said about to kill Kuwabara.**

**-Unexplainable Situations-**

**-End-

* * *

**

**Tsuki: Ok, actually Umii and I did the disclaimer but she left so I made this story. I forgot what I got the idea from. It was from a fanfic I read along time ago on another site Haha! Hilariousness. Again with the dangerous bears. Beware of the bears! Whee! OH yes, we have a C2, about time! Hahahahaha!**


End file.
